Pretty When You Cry
by Barbie97
Summary: Song fic to "Pretty When You Cry" by VAST. The title is pretty self explained. Damon Salvatore is hungry one night and feeds from Caroline Forbes, but not before having just a little bit of fun.


****

Pretty When You Cry

**I'm also a big fan of Caroline and Damon. Watching their relationship in the TV series caught my attention and I really wanted them together until they decided to go separate ways. When I first heard this song, it immediately reminded me of Caroline and Damon. The song is by VAST and is very seductive; you should definitely hear it! A one-shot only.**

* * *

**(Caroline's POV) **I laid on my bed, thinking about no other than Damon Salvatore. He's been on my mind since that night where I thought someone was following me but it turned out it was Damon. I seemed to catch his attention; he would always follow me or just stare at me. It was creepy but a good feeling of creepiness.

There was a little knock on my window. I gasped when I realized it was Damon. Completely shocked, I opened the window, only to crash my lips to his. By then, I knew I wanted him badly.

_You're made of my rib oh baby_

_You're made of my sin_

_And I can't tell where your lust ends and where your love begins_

He raised me bridal style, carrying me to my bed. He kissed me passionately. A very hungry wolf. He rubbed his arms all over my body, massaging my back for a little while then caressed my cheek. I smiled at him; he smirked and returned to kiss where he bit into my upper lip; I moaned as an answer that I liked it a lot.

Long minutes must have passed until we were both almost naked; I only had my bra on while our hips moved in synchrony. My mom wasn't here so we moaned very loudly. He moved down to my stomach, kissing it tenderly. I twirled my fingers with his messy black hair. The covers on top of us made me hot but I didn't take it off.

He slowly moved up, kissing my stomach more hungrily while he rocked harder; I moaned, slightly pulling on his hair to which he groaned. He then reached my lips and crushed his beautiful lips to mines. His tongue went deeply into my mouth, licking every part while rocking much harder. I began to enjoy it much more; he was good in bed, I thought. Much better than anyone.

He raised his head where his face turned into a demon. Fangs were coming from his mouth, veins showing around his eyes and face with red bloody eyes. I gaped at him and released a scream when he bit into my neck.

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_I didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry_

Feeling the life force out of me, I didn't argue when it suddenly felt good to be bitten. I already knew what he was: a vampire. Even though he was drinking my blood; Damon continued to get inside me.

_And the moon gives me permission and I enter through her eyes_

_She's losing her virginity and all her will to compromise_

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_I didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry_

_I didn't want to fuck you baby_

_I didn't want to fuck you_

_I didn't want to fuck you but you're pretty when you're mine_

He stopped, looking up at me. His red eyes were beginning to darken and smirked, my blood dripping from his mouth. Tears were in my eyes but I nodded, making him continue to drink from me and rock harder.

**(Damon's POV) **I sucked the sweet blood from Caroline. I still moved inside of her, knowing she liked it. I was surprised when she told me to continue sucking on her blood but I didn't have a second thought. This was all part of the plan, thought. Yeah, I liked her but she wasn't good for me. She was just a play toy I enjoyed.

_I didn't really love you baby_

_I didn't really love you_

_I didn't really love you but I'm pretty when I lie_

_You hurt me baby _

_I hurt you baby_

She moaned louder when I rocked _a lot_ harder. I* raised my head to hers when I was done, letting her touch my face. She smiled when she touched my fangs, apparently admiring it.

_If you knew how much I love you, you would run away_

I knew Caroline wanted to get away from me as soon as were done but she wasn't going to escape me. She was mines, only mines, no one else's. Caroline was Damon's.

_But when I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay_

She locked her lips with mines again, this time putting her tongue in mines. The covers on us were getting hotter so I threw them off, just letting one white blanket on us. The silver moon shined through the window, casting a small light in the room.

Departing my lips from hers, I bit into her neck again, followed by the noise of wanted more. Five minutes must have passed when she began to get sleepy. I had stopped rocking her and instead rubbed her breast gently, nibbling on her earlobe. Just when she closed her eyes, I gently raised her head and snapped her neck. She had drunk enough of my blood over the past to turn into a vampire. I laid my head on her chest, waiting for tomorrow to come.

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

* * *

**The End. Please review!**

**-Barbie :)**


End file.
